The existence of systems for reading license plates and systems for detecting occupied spaces are known.
Systems for reading license plates in parking lots have basically been used to control authorized vehicles, wanted vehicles (so-called black-listed vehicles) or to associate a certain license plate with a receipt number, for example.
Systems for controlling occupied spaces have also existed for some time, and they are used to know which areas of the parking lot have free spaces through systems guiding users who are driving a vehicle by means of displays with the number of free spaces, etc.
However, the existence of systems providing a list which includes the possible space numbers where a specific car may be located that was previously parked in a parking lot is unknown.